Just My Luck
by Aidesi
Summary: Katherine Pierce. Also known as my ex-girlfriend's clone, my best friend's murderer, my ex-girlfriend's boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, my ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, and the girl who killed my other ex and turned her into a vampire. Also known as: the mother of my child. Yes, you heard right. I, Matt Donovan have somehow managed to knock up Katherine Pierce. Oh, God.
1. Chapter 1

**So i've recently realized that Matt and Katherine have had very little interaction. We haven't really seen how they interact with one another so this fic kinda forces them to come together and we begin to explore that relationship. I personaly believe that Matt could be really good for Katherine, especially since she's human now and that this relationship could really work. But not without some bumps in the road of course ;). Enough of my ramblings, enjoy.**

* * *

Matt sat on the Lockwood couch, his head cradled in his hands as he tried to absorb the curve ball just thrown at him.

He didn't understand. The day started off innocently enough. He woke up and took a shower. He went to work, served a few tables, scored a few numbers. He picked up his mail, bought some toilet paper and found out he was going to be a father.

A father to _Katherine Pierce's_ baby. Or as Damon would undoubtedly say, the father to her unborn devil spawn.

And Matt just couldn't compute. He felt like his brain was overheating or something. Which was probably why he was making so many weird computer references.

"I…" Matt began, speaking for the first time since they had sat down in the living room. He turned to look at her then, watching as she sat with her back straight, her chin high and her legs crossed in an obviously confident stance. The only thing that gave away her nervousness were the bags under her eyes and the slight impatient tapping of her fingers. Matt closed his eyes, scrubbing his face with his hands, already exhausted. "How?"

"Well Donavan, when a boy really likes a girl they share this special kiss, and if the kiss is long enough then sometimes, if they're really lucky-"

"Katherine, this isn't funny." Matt snapped irritably. Katherine's jaw clenched angry as well.

"You think I don't know that? A stupid question deserves a stupid answer Wonder Boy! How! What the fuck? It's not like you weren't there! We were out of our minds drunk that's how!" Katherine hissed viciously.

Matt swallowed thickly remember that day, groaning softly at the thought. It was one night. Just bit after he had gotten back from his summer with Rebekah and a while after Katherine had become human. They were both drowning their losses in beer and somehow ended up drowning in each other. The morning after they swore never to speak about it again and haven't really _spoken_ since. Katherine got out of town and Matt worked and he had eventually kind of forgotten about it.

Until he found Katherine Pierce on his porch.

He glanced up at her through the spaces between her fingers. Her hair was slightly matted but fell in soft waves. It wasn't curled as neatly as before but framed her face well and suited her. She had cut it or something because it was about mid-length instead of long. Her face was bare of any makeup and a lot thinner than her remembered. She was donned in all black to hide all dirt on her clothes and her nails were chipped to match her chapped lips. Human Katherine really was a bit of a mess.

But she also looked so much like Elena.

Matt groaned again as he turned from her.

"This is so fucked up…" He said slowly. Katherine snorted, muttering a soft 'understatement of the century' under her breath. Matt ignored her, unable to deal with her snark right now. "I can't believe I impregnated my ex-girlfriends, previously murdering, psychopathic clone."

"For your information she's _my_ doppelganger." Katherine said fiercely. Matt rolled his eyes as he got up off the couch.

"Does it matter Katherine?" He asked in frustration, Katherine growled audibly as she stood up with him, following him to the kitchen.

"Yeah it does! Where are you going?" she asked sharply. Matt bit back an snarky reply in favor of simply ignoring her. Once in the kitchen he said nothing to her other than pointing at a chair at the breakfast nook with brief and firm 'sit' . Katherine stood for a good few minutes for no reason other to defy him but sat down when she realized she was much too tired to be unnecessarily rebellious. She watched Matt scramble around the kitchen wondering what he was up to but much too proud to ask. Matt completely tuned her out as he worked, humming softly to himself to get his mind off of things. After a minute or so Matt placed a large bowl of ravioli in front of her, grating cheese over it swiftly. After putting everything away he turned to her, watching her in slight confusion as she only stared at the bowl in front of her in a daze.

"What? You don't like ravioli?" He asked in confusion. Katherine blinked up at him, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What is this?" She asked in confusion. Matt blinked as he leaned on the table on his elbows.

"Ravioli." Matt said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. Matt felt his mouth twist into a slight grin as he stared at Katherine's glare. "What was that you said about stupid questions?"

"Shut up. Why are you giving it to me?" She asked irritably. Matt furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You're carrying my child and you look like you are going to fall over any second. Your skins pale, and you have dark circles under your eyes and you're not even a vampire anymore." Matt said. "I know you're used to human blood or whatever but three cheese stuffed ravioli will have to do in a pinch. You're not starving my kid Katherine. Eat."

Katherine stared at him defiantly for a few moments before her stomach growled loudly. Matt raised a brow at her, his eyes flicking between her face and the bowl pointedly before Katherine gave in reluctantly, firefly stabbing the ravioli with the fork her had handed her. She shoved it in her mouth agitatedly chewing it quickly. Katherine's eyes furrowed as she began to slow her chewing, swallowing the ravioli carefully. She took another forkful carefully, nostrils flaring.

"Donavan this isn't bad at all." She said through a mouthful of ravioli. Matt smirked at her from across the breakfast island.

"Thanks. I feel that's the closest I'll ever get to a compliment from you." He said as he watched her eat fondly. He always loved when people ate his food. "Made it myself from scratch. Trying a new recipe. It's vegetarian this time around."

"You cook Wonder Boy?" Katherine asked as she swallowed another forkful, her fork halfway to her mouth with more.

"Yeah. Always have really. I also sub in for the chef at the Grill when the guy's sick. They prefer to send me out to waiter though. Apparently I bring good business. That might not happen anymore though. No one really wants to come into the store to hit on a hot single dad." Matt said thoughtfully. He broke out of his reverie slowly as heard Katherine's positive grunts as she ate. "You really like it huh?"

"Yeah you make good food." Katherine mumbled through a mouthful.

"I can't deny that." Matt grinned confidently. " I made you an omelet that day, you know? You would have gotten to eat it if you actually stuck around long enough for breakfast."

"I don't do awkward Donavan." Katherine said firmly as she shoved more food into her mouth hungrily. "But I do do omelets. I take mine with extra cheese."

Matt laughed despite himself and the hundreds of reason why he shouldn't be laughing with Katherine Pierce in his kitchen.

"So you plan on sticking around this time? Not skipping town again?" Matt asked briefly, realizing a worry he didn't even know he had. He wanted to be involved with kid and if Katherine left…

"Nah. I assume you want to see the thing when it pops out and teach it how to throw a ball and blah blah blah. Figured I'd stay around long enough to give you the option." Katherine paused, the fork stopping mid-way to her mouth. "Unless you want to get rid of it?"

"No! No I…" Matt swallowed realizing what he wanted all at once without warning. "I want to keep it. I want to raise it. With you. If you want to."

Katherine slowed in her chewing, sucking gently on the tip of her fork before pulling it out of her mouth.

"Yeah, sure." Katherine said with a casual shrug. Matt felt his body sag in relief. Katherine was the kid's mother after all. Things would be better with her around.

Theoretically.

"Thanks Katherine." Matt said softly, grinning at her brightly. Katherine stared at him for a few moments, as if he was a puzzle she was trying to solve before nonchalantly shrugging again.

"If you really wanted to thank me you would get me more ravioli."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell dude?" Jeremy shouted angrily.

Now in Matt's defense he had been busy. The past week had been spent trying to help a snarky Katherine settle in, taking extra shifts at the Grill, and trying to wrap his mind around the ideas of being a father. In that time he barely had time to breathe and because of that he kinda forgot to tell his best friend the news.

Well his best friend and Damon, who was just kind of always around now.

He didn't expect Jer to be happy of course, given the history he and Katherine had but he didn't really expect it to be this bad. Jeremy got mad of course, but rarely ever _at_ him. Jer was his best friend and they never really fought. They kinda had disagreements but those never really turned into arguments since Jer was so chill and Matt was so amicable. Matt could not remember a single time they yelled at each other since their friendship began, no matter how much he scrapped his brain.

Well there's a first time for everything.

"Jer," Matt began calmly, attempting to talk his friend down but Jeremy merely put up a hand to stop him. On the other side of the Salvatore living room, Damon downed his glass of scotch in one go.

" No, Matt, don't you dare 'Jer' me! Dude, you fucked the girl who _murdered_ me! _Murdered_ me Matt!" Jer yelled in rage. Matt flinched, taken aback by the sheer force of Jeremy's anger. "And not only did you fuck her, oh no cause that wasn't enough! No, you knocked her up too! What did you want me to say man? 'Good job bro'? 'Thanks for doing that'?

"Jeremy it's not like I did it on purpose…" Matt said lowly, staring at his friend with wide hurt eyes.

"No of course you didn't Matt but that's not the point! You can't just sit there and pretend you didn't do anything wrong, sleeping with my killer is _definitely_ something wrong!" Jeremy growled as he pointed and accusatory finger at Matt. Jeremy clenched his jaw, shaking his head as if trying to erase the information from his mind. "You just _had_ to get her pregnant! God this is so _fucked_!"

"You wanna try fucked?" Damon asked before he swallowed another glass of scotch in one gulp. Damon winced before sighing. "What's fucked is dating a chick who dated your brother and also looks exactly like you ex-girlfriend who also dated you brother and then finding out that your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend impregnated your psycho ex-girlfriend. Try that for fucked."

Matt blinked, scooting as far away from Damon as he could on the small couch. He wasn't quite sure, but he kind of felt like the vampire was mad at him and a mad _drunk_ Damon Salvatore was not ideal for his health.

"Shut up Damon this isn't a contest. And if it was I would win because she killed me! Killing always trumps dating, that's just the rules of life!" Jeremy said irritably. Damon paused, staring into space thoughtfully before speaking.

"Dating Katherine was kind of like being murdered. You know if you were murdered slowly over a century or so…" Damon said slowly before shrugging and pouring himself another glass. Matt frowned before turning to Jeremy, choosing to ignore Damon for the time being.

"Look, Jer I know you're pissed." Matt said evenly, watching warily as Jeremy turned to glare at him. "But I didn't plan for this. It's not like I chose to take Katherine on a date. We got drunk and we had sex and now she's pregnant." Matt said slowly, struggling to keep his tone calm. "I have no _choice_, the kid is mine. He is my flesh and blood and, unless you're backing out now, _you_ are still my best friend which means _you_ are more than likely going to be the god father."

Jeremy jolted in surprise as if the concept hadn't even occurred to him. Matt had the feeling that until that point Jeremy hadn't really been thinking of the baby as a baby but more as 'Katherine's Stomach Demon'. He felt a surge of rage that he could not contain and began to hear his voice escalate.

"So, if you would please just find some way to fucking deal with this just as I have been trying to do ever since I fucking found out that I'm going to have a fucking baby with a five-hundred year old ex-vampire with a dating history as long as my arm, at the tender age of nineteen –!" Matt was shouting by the end of his sentence but stopped as he choked. It was all coming in suddenly again, life a typhoon just rushing into his brain and Matt chocked on his own panic. He took a deep breath before looking up into Jeremy's eyes again, expression firm. "Yeah, if you could stop being an asshole about it and just find some way to fucking deal that would be great. Cause, you know, I really need my best friend right about now."

Matt's voice broke slightly at the end but he felt he got his point across adequately. He saw Jeremy's eyes soften reluctantly and stared as his shoulders slowly relaxed. Jer stood, his jaw still set in an angry line and his nostrils still flared with remaining fury before he spoke.

"I want an apology. I will find a way to deal when she comes to me and gives me a genuine apology. After that me and her will be okay. Until that happens me and you are still okay. Okay?" Jeremy said thoughtfully, staring at Matt with a slightly distanced look in his eye. Matt considered it for a moment before nodding slightly in agreement. Jer, nodded shortly in confirmation. "Good. For now, I'm not okay though so if we could put off that baby talk until tomorrow that would be great. Alright?"

"Yeah Jer. Whatever you need." Matt said softly. He felt as though all the anger and energy have escaped him all at once like a deflated balloon. Now he just felt tired and really wanted to chill with his best friend. Jeremy seemed to sense this and after nervously scuffing his shoes on the carpet he spoke cautiously.

"You wanna play Fifa?"

* * *

"No."

"_Yes_, Katherine. Yes! You are doing it!" Matt said irritably. Katherine laughed cruelly, looking over her shoulder at Matt as she began to walk out the Lockwood kitchen. They had been living together for about a week and avoiding each other for nearly every second of it. Katherine being Katherine had complained about everything and demanded food and Matt being Matt ignored most of what she whined about and made her dinner. Other than that no words were really exchanged between the two until now.

"No, I'm not. I'm not apologizing for what I did. I'm not apologizing for anything." Katherine said petulantly as she started speeding towards the stairs, eyes straight ahead. Matt growled angrily, grabbing Katherine by the elbow and turning her around to face him. She looked at him in mild surprise for a moment before raising her chin at him defiantly.

" _Why?_ Why won't you apologize? It's not as if anything _good_ came from you killing Jeremy! Sure you got the cure, but then you got it force fed to you! Sure we killed Silas but as soon as Bonnie dies he'll be back after you! There is so much for you to be sorry for- why are you so freaking impossible?" Matt cried angrily as he pulled at his hair with his free hand in frustration. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, yanking her arm out of his grip and taking a step back from him.

"_Because_, Donovan, if I give _one_ guy an apology then everyone will be lining up for one! And now that I'm _human_ I don't have time to write a thousand 'sorry' cards! If I said sorry to every guy I have ever killed I would be dead before I was even half-finished!" Katherine snapped tetchily. Matt frowned staring at her oddly as he took a step closer to her.

"Are you trying to tell me…" Matt began slowly, trying desperately to control the rage the girl instilled in him. "That you have never given an apology to anyone? Ever?"

Katherine's jaw clenched stubbornly as she stared him down.

"No, what I'm telling you, Donovan, is that I will die before I give my first." Katherine said lowly. Matt felt himself snap, the flood gates of his frustration opening as he took another step towards her.

"You are _insane_, Katherine! Completely ridiculous! You _will_ apologize!" Matt yelled unrestrained. Katherine's eyes widened minutely before she sneered.

"Make me, Wonder Boy." She hissed through gritted teeth, staring Matt directly in the eyes. Matt took two quick steps towards her, making Katherine back up in surprise. Her back hit the wall in front of the staircase and as she looked up at Matt fiercely she felt her idiotically human heart skip a beat. Matt's hair was wild from all the pulling he'd been doing on it lately and his mouth was pressed into a firm angry line. His hard baby blue eyes stared her down and his jaw was clenched into a firm line that Katherine momentarily considered running her fingers across. She caught herself, narrowing her eyes at him in annoyance, raising an eyebrow at his intimidating stance.

Matt looked way too ravishing at the moment and it was pissing her off.

He leaned into her, slamming his fist on the wall behind her in irritation. Katherine didn't flinch, feeling it was beneath her even if she was human. However as he bent his head towards her Katherine's breath caught. His lips got closer to hers and she felt her heart beat loudly in her chest as her eyes starred into his determinedly, not want to be the first to close hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked stiffly, entirely too conscious of his body heat next to hers. Matt smirked, not breaking eye contact.

"Nothing." He said softly. But as he got within an inch of her lips she felt herself begin to panic, licking her lips nervously.

"This…isn't nothing." Katherine said lowly, her resolve dissolving and her eyes fluttering as Matt got close enough for their noses to nearly touch.

"You're right. This isn't nothing." Matt said breathily, his warm breath against her lips as he slowly inched closer. As her eyes drooped she blamed it on the pregnancy hormones not the way Matt's cologne smelt or how good he looked when he cooked. She didn't even eat all the food he made her, just seeing that guy in an apron was worth making a fuss. Katherine's breath caught as she finally shut her eyes-

"This is me 'making you' Katherine."

Katherine's eyes shot open to see a pair of smug looking blue eyes in front of hers, not even a hairs width away. She could feel Matt's breath on her lips and she immediately tried to pull away but there was a wall behind her head. Katherine turned her head instead, feeling Matt's warm hand on her hip preventing her from leaving even though he didn't use much force at all. Just his hand being there made her freeze, her thoughts coming to a unpleasant halt. She could feel Matt's chuckle against her chest as he pulled in closer to her, his lips nearly pressed to her ear. Katherine scowled.

"If you want to play Katherine, we'll play. New game." Matt whispered huskily and Katherine shut her eyes against the butterflies in her stomach. "Sexual Chicken. We're attractive people. We both bring out all we've got. No flat out nudity. First person to touch the other wins. Those are the only rules. If I win you apologize to Jeremy if you win…"

" I get one free wish." Katherine said without hesitation. "To be cashed in whenever I want. To be whatever I want."

Matt paused, seeming to think about it.

"No murder favors and no kidnapping. Basically nothing illegal." Matt said slowly. Katherine smiled slowly, before stifling it.

"Fine." She said quickly. She moved to pull away but Matt's hand on her hips stopped her. She was about to protest when she felt warm lips on her ear. Katherine's jaw dropped in confusion, her protests caught in her throat as Matt slowly and leisurely trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Her breath quickened slightly as he sucked lightly on a tender place just under her ear and Katherine felt the need to speak before she couldn't anymore.

"I thought you said no touching." Katherine protested as she squirmed slightly. Matt hummed in reply, nipping at her earlobe and making Katherine jump.

"I did." Matt whispered as he pulled back. "Just getting it out my system. Game starts…" He laid a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Now."

Matt pulled away from her completely, winking at her as he started towards the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner, what do you want?" Matt casually said over his shoulder as he walked. Katherine's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment as she slowly sank down the wall she was leaning against, feeling her strength leaving her. "I guess I'll just pick? It's going to be steaks then!" Matt yelled from the kitchen but Katherine ignored him. She couldn't really hear him over her idiotic human heart anyways as it was currently beating out of her chest. As Katherine tried to slow her breathing she couldn't help but think that maybe Wonder Boy wasn't all sugar and rainbows.

This might be harder than she thought.

* * *

**This got way sexier than I originally intended. Do you think it's too steamy? Should I tone it down? And hey shout out if you notice how Katherine talked about Matt's baby blue eyes the episode before last cause I did and I basically died.**

**Tell me what you think in a review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Matt hated kimonos.

Not the Japanese though. He had nothing against them, they were cool in his book but over the past week he had learned a deep and undying hate for _kimonos_. One specific kimono actually.

Well more than the actual article of clothing, Matt hated the fact that he wasn't allowed to rip it off.

Matt glared at Katherine as the girl walked about the kitchen in her scarce article of clothing. The kimono was put on sloppily almost as if she had put it on without really thinking about it and her left shoulder was completely exposed. The thing was tied in such a way that she showed an indecent amount of cleavage and cut just over the knee leaving the girl practically nude. The silk was smooth and thin, clinging to her every curve and not leave much, if anything to imagination.

Matt swallowed nervously.

Katherine ignored him as she walked slowly to the freezer. Pulling it open roughly the girl grabbed a carton of Rocky Road, quickly finding a spoon in the nearby drawer. Walking over to the breakfast nook, Katherine sat across from Matt, staring at the batter in front of him with mock curiosity. Katherine purposefully leaned over the bowl, causing the front of her kimono to droop, revealing the lacy red bra she wore underneath.

Matt forced his eyes away, instead examining the girl's smirking face.

"Whatcha up to Donavan?" She purred lowly, looking over him predatorily. Matt scowled.

"I'm making cake." Matt said slowly, each word deliberate and forced as he watched Katherine languidly open the carton. Tipping her spoon into the ice cream Katherine scooped some out as she hummed.

"Can I help?" Katherine asked sweetly, looking up t Matt through her eyelashes as she sucked the ice cream off her spoon. Matt glared at her stiffly, saying nothing until she popped the spoon out of her mouth.

"No fucking way." Matt bit out through clenched teeth, He picked back up is whisk, determined to ignore Katherine for the moment. This cake was for Jeremy. His friend was still being a bit weird around him and for Jer, food was the answer for everything. So Matt was bringing him the chocolate cake as a peace offering. This was important in getting Jeremy to go back to normal and Matt would be damned if he let Katherine and her sexy kimono ruin it. and so far it had no benefits. Katherine still hadn't apologized, Jer was getting weird, and Matt was getting irritated.

"Why not?" Katherine pouted, seeming put out. Their game had being going on for just over two weeks now. They had pulled out all the stops, Matt would walk around shirtless and fix random things and Katherine walking about in nothing but a towel or leave the door open while she bathed. Matt would flirt shamelessly with Katherine and Katherine would reply with suggestive comments of her own.

It was almost fun.

But now, Jeremy seemed to be determined to blow him off, Elena and Caroline were coming home for the weekend, Stefan was reuniting with his brother in a few days and Matt wasn't in the mood to play. If he was honest with himself he was kind of stressed and all the built up tension inside of him did nothing to ease the tension between him and Katherine. All it did was make it worse.

And make him hate kimonos.

Katherine slowly walked around the counter, abandoning her ice cream in favor of teasing him. Once she was as close to him as she could possibly get without violating the 'no touching' rule, she spoke.

"Tired Matty?" Katherine asked huskily, studying the side of Matt's face. As Matt's jaw twitched she smirked. "I'll rub your back. All you have to do is say the word."

Matt bit his tongue, closing his eyes in frustration. He really wanted to. He really _really_ wanted to but having sex with Katherine Pierce the first time (or couple times) was a bad idea then and it was still a bad idea now. Plus Jeremy was his best friend, the whole reason he suggested this freaking game was for Jer. He had to win this, force Katherine to apologize, and get his best friend back before Elena and Stefan came home and all hell broke loose. He needed someone on his side, and though he couldn't really count on Katherine or Damon, Jeremy was dependable. Jeremy was loyal and so was Matt and if his best friend wanted a apology from the girl who murdered him then, fuck, he was going to get one.

This had to end.

When Matt opened his eyes they had a mischievous glint to them. Turning to Katherine he smiled at her brief look of surprise.

"I think I'm just hot Kathy." Matt said lowly as he stretched exaggeratedly. He purposely let his shirt rid up, making sure that Katherine saw it before he moved even closer to her. It got the point where their noses were almost touching as her stared her soulful brown eyes down. "I'm just really hot Kathy…"

He watched as Katherine's throat visibly bobbed and smiled.

"Think I'm going to take this off…" He said softly, pulling off his shirt. Taking off his shirt was an oldy but a goody. Katherine seemed to have a thing for his arms and he was pretty sure she also liked his hands. He always saw her staring at them whenever he cooked or fixed something. Matt decided to take this chance to prove that theory.

"That move is getting pretty old Wonder Boy. No one likes a one trick pony." Katherine said distractedly, her eyes glued to his stomach. Matt hummed in reply, watching her knowingly. Katherine ripped her eyes away and blushed when she noticed Matt. However the blush diminished as she tilted her head. "What can I say? You're not bad Donavan."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Matt said lowly, before moving in closer to her. Tilting his head towards her ear it took all he had not to touch her. "In fact I rather like what I see…"

"Really?" Katherine murmured as she angled her neck closer to him. Matt made no move, well aware of what she was doing.

"Yep. I think it's the legs that are doin it for me." Matt said thoughtfully as he pulled back. He saw Katherine's eyes flash momentarily in disappointment before she smirked.

"Ditto." She said jokingly, making Matt laugh. Finally deciding to test his theory Matt swiped his fingers into the batter.

"Want some?" Matt asked softly as he offered his fingers to Katherine. Katherine shook her head, looking utterly amused but her face dropped quickly as Matt pulled his fingers into his own mouth. She watched as he licked his fingers clean, feeling an odd unmistakable lust. Matt ran his tongue over his teeth before grinning brightly. Swiping his fingers in yet again he offered them to Katherine. "You sure?"

"I…" Katherine swallowed. "I'm good."

Matt smirked and shrugged, licking his own fingers clean and knowing he could no longer give this cake to Jer. Katherine forced herself to looked away and instead turned to the melting ice cream carton on the counter. Snatching it up with mock concern Katherine pouted.

"The ice cream is melting…" She said as she stirred her spoon around the soppy substance. Looking up at with innocence she offers him her spoon. "Here have some."

Without even waiting for Matt to answer Katherine shoved the spoon into his face, completely missing his mouth and hitting his cheek instead. The cold ice cream slid down Matt's cheek onto his neck as he stared at Katherine in shock. Katherine smiled gleefully.

"Opps." She said softly, watching Matt through her lashes. Matt stared at her blankly for a second. Before Katherine could even register what was happening, Matt had his whisk in his hand and her neck and chest were covered in cake batter. Her jaw dropped in surprise, looking at Matt with indignation. Matt merely smiled sweetly at her, causing her to growl in frustration. She grabbed a handful of batter, tossing it at Matt's naked chest as Matt simultaneously squished some batter into her hair. Soon it was a full on war, each trying to outdo the other, each growing steadily more messy. Soon Katherine began to smile against her own knowledge, laughing without realizing it as Matt shoved chocolate batter into her face. The two of them fought evenly, neither really winning, until the bowl was empty. At that point they both just stared at one another, panting in exhaustion and smiling in amusement.

Before either of them knew what was happening their lips were connected feverishly as their bodies molded together. Matt's hand was underneath Katherine's kimono, clutching her thigh as her fingers wound tightly in his hair. They kissed passionately; Matt's other hand caressing the side of Katherine's face as their tongues battled for dominance. They both tasted of chocolate and sweetness and neither of them could imagine a better flavor.

"Damn." Katherine breathed tiredly as she stared at the ceiling above her. Her head rested on Matt's pillow in exhaustion, feeling the stickiness of sweat and cake batter still lingering on her naked body. "If I had remembered that sleeping with you was that good I would have stayed for breakfast."

"I…can't believe we just did that." Matt said lowly, his hand covering his mouth in both shock and horror. Katherine glanced at him briefly, running her eyes appreciatively over his naked chest. She cursed the sheet the fell just before his hips, glaring at it meaningfully. Matt caught her looking and raised an eyebrow questioningly at her to which she answered with a grin.

"You loved it Donavan." She said smugly. Matt shot her a half-hearted glare tinged with unrestrained lust.

"Oh God…Elena is going to _kill_ me. Like, literally _kill me_. Like, _kill me_ kill me." Matt said pointedly. Katherine laughed lightly.

"I bet I'm better than Elena..." Katherine said brightly. Matt's eyes shot towards her quickly, his expression questioning.

"Shut up Katherine." Matt said uncomfortably, diverting his eyes from her. Katherine smirked triumphantly.

"I am aren't I?" She asked lowly, running her fingers languidly over Matt's bare chest. Matt grabbed her wrist tightly, removing her hand from him and shoving it back at her. Katherine pouted.

"Is that all you care about? Beating Elena at sex?" Matt asked lowly his voice husky as he looked over Katherine's body. Katherine smiled teasingly at him, walking two fingers over his bicep casually.

"Of course. What else is there to care about?" Katherine said haughtily as her fingers broke out into a run over Matt's pecks. She smoothed her fingers out, rubbing slow circles on Matt's muscles lazily. Matt stared at her hungrily as she looked up to him. "Other than winning. Which I did."

Matt laughed brightly, grabbing Katherine's hand and gripping it tightly. Staring her directly in the eyes, Matt sucked her middle finger into his mouth, watching her nostrils flare with desire. Smirking Matt continued his administrations for a moment before speaking.

"You wish. I won." Matt said pointedly, as he ran his tongue over the knuckle of her index finger. Katherine snorted distractedly, pulled her hand out of his grasp quickly. She turned to the ceiling baove them to mask the slight flush that came over her cheeks.

"In your dreams Donavan. Don't be a sore loser now. I mean you will no doubt be sore but I want to be solely responsible for that." Katherine said suggestively. Matt regarded her with amusement, clearly noticing her blush, before speaking.

"Alright. We both win. It's a tie." Matt said casually. Katherine turned back to him, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"What does that mean?" She asked with interest. "We do this again?"

"I'm sure you want to but considering we've already done it a couple of times…" Matt laughed at Katherine's glare. "No, it means we both get what we want. You get your one wish and also apologize to Jer."

Katherine scowled in distaste, making Matt frown.

"That's the deal Katherine. Backing out means that neither of us gets anything." Matt said lowly. Katherine almost snapped that she was fine with that, rolling over to say just that to him. But as soon as she her arm hit his warm body her resolve disappeared. Looking at his furrowed brows and frown did something strange to her and with a huff, Katherine turned away from him.

"Fine." Katherine bit out, her gaze firmly on the ceiling.

"Fine?" Matt asked in surprise, examining Katherine's face for any trace of insincerity. Finding none Matt grinned.

"I said fine already! God! But my one wish is to punch the little Bennett witch in the face-"

"Fuck you Pierce." Matt said affectionately as he turned on his side to face her. Katherine turned to face him as well, smirking subtly.

"Well you already did. But if you want to have another go I'm not complaining…"

Then Matt grinned brightly, kissing her passionately and Katherine's heart did a funny thing.

**Somebody wanted this to be M rated but I'm sorry to say this is about as close to M as I get. After this chapter we will have the Kath and Jer apology scene and then the gang finds out about the pregnancy! Exciting!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Katherine stood on the Salvatore's front porch, with the weight of a giant chocolate apology cake in her hands, she began to wonder how she got in this situation. She was never one for taking demands, or even one for taking suggestion and yet here she was doing something she distinctly didn't want to do for the father of her child who she didn't even _like_. Katherine ground her teeth slightly, completely frustrated with herself. A bit of good (_really _good) sex and she was doing whatever Matt said? Really? Has it been that long since she had a good bang?

Katherine clicked her tongue in annoyance before lifting a hand, balancing the cake unsteadily on her left palm, and ringing the doorbell. Again. She didn't understand how just coming to the freaking door could take so long! Irritable and confused, Katherine tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

Why was she here?

Cause she promised the stupid jock that's why. Katherine's scowl deepened all the further as she thought about it. Honestly, was one free wish worth the humiliation of this? After brief consideration, she decided that it definitely _was not_, and turned on her heel to leave when the door suddenly swung open.

Katherine slowly turned back around, lips pursed in both annoyance and embarrassment as she looked at Jeremy Gilbert. The boy was soaked, his hair dripping onto the porch and water glistening on his skin. He had a towel tied loosely around his waist and his naked torso was exposed. He was looking at Katherine with little amusement, eyes dull as they looked over her form. His eyes paused on the cake for a moment, brightening ever so slightly before he nodded.

Katherine bit her tongue, holding the suggestive comment on the tip of her tongue back with all her might. Surprisingly though, Matt was right about the cake.

"_Wait!" Katherine's hand paused on the doorknob, turning to look at Matt curiously. The boy speed-walked over to her, holding a large cake in his hands. Offering the cake to Katherine he looked at her expectantly. Katherine's brows only furrowed in confusion, her lips forming a slight frown._

"_Uh," She paused, looking up from the cake into Matt's blue eyes. "I'm not hungry but thanks for offering."_

_Matt rolled his eyes, huffing slightly in frustration._

"_It's not for you! It's for Jer! Take it!" Matt shoved the cake into her hands, dusting his fingers off on his jeans as he pulled back. Katherine looked at the cake with a frown,_

"_Why am I bringing your friend deserts for you? I know me doing this might be confusing to your jock brain Wonder Boy, but I told you that I'd give the kid an apology. However, I did __not__ sign up to be your personal delivery girl." Katherine snapped irritably. Matt looked at Katherine with little humor, pulling a baking spatula from his back pocket and smoothing over the icing on the cake carefully._

"_You're not delivering it for me. It's a part of the apology." Matt said distractedly as he continued his ministrations. "Honestly, this cake might be the only reason he lets you through the door. As much as Jer wants and apology, he still hates your guts."_

As Katherine saw the look of approval in the younger Gilbert's eyes she had to agree. The boy only seemed to have eyes for the cake as he opened the door for her.

"Wait for me in the kitchen." Jeremy said gruffly as he closed the door behind her. "I'll get changed and meet you there."

Katherine nodded uncomfortably as Jeremy turned and left to go upstairs. Standing in the foyer for the moment in complete unease, Katherine took a deep breath before heading to the kitchen. The Salvatore kitchen, as Katherine remembered it, was almost eerily neat and devoid of all food. It had previously been inhabited by a small family of vampires when Katherine had last been here, so it's not like they needed average nutrition. Now, however, it was a completely different story. The room was a mess, with browning bananas tossed on tables and dishes pilling up in the sink. There was a few take out containers on the stove and crumbs all over the table. As Katherine wrinkled her nose in distaste she suddenly felt appreciation for Matt and he's near anal need for cleanliness in his kitchen and pretty much everywhere else in the house. She wasn't sure if she could take living in these conditions.

As Katherine sat gingerly in a bar stool near the cleanest part of the kitchen she heard the sound of Jeremy's footsteps echoing down the stairs. Quickly putting the cake down on the table and clapping the dust off of her hands, Katherine crossed her legs and leaned her elbow on the table with practiced ease. As Jeremy entered the room Katherine was looking suitably bored and at ease, making Jer raise an eyebrow briefly. Katherine mimics his expression mockingly and Jeremy quickly looks away from her, instead going to one of the first drawers in the room. Pulling out a fork Jeremy quickly takes a seat beside Katherine, digging into the cake immediately. Katherine's nose wrinkles for the second time that day as Jeremy shoves his fork into the large cake, pulling out large forkfuls and shoving them into his mouth. He moans in pleasure at the taste, licking the icing off his lips as he shoved his fork into the cake for more.

"Aren't you going to cut it first? You're not a caveman." Katherine said agitatedly. Jeremy looks up at her in surprise, seeming to forget she was there for the moment before speaking through a mouthful.

"It's not like anyone else here is going to eat it." Jer said quickly before swallowing. He licked the chocolate off his teeth before continuing. "Damon treats his body like a temple that only accepts blood and booze and it's not like Stefan is around. So," Jeremy indicated to the cake with a tip of his chin. "Free game."

Katherine's nose continued to be pinched in slight disgust as she watched Jeremy devour the cake as if his life depended on it. Jeremy glanced up at her as he swallowed, looking her up and down.

"Don't you have something to say to me anyways?" Jeremy asked pointedly. Katherine suddenly straightened her nose relaxing and her face becoming consciously passive. Taking a deep breath, Katherine looked Jeremy steadily in the eyes. She was only going to do this once. She didn't want Jeremy complaining to Matt that her apology was crap.

"I'm sorry I snapped your neck. It probably hurt." Katherine said carefully as she stared Jer down. "It was bitchy and uncalled for. You didn't deserve it and it sucked so…yeah I'm sorry I killed you."

Jeremy eyes flicked over every inch of her face, seeming to test her sincerity before he shrugged.

"Yeah, alright." Jer said as he took another forkful of cake. Katherine blinked in surprise, leaning away from him with a little frown.

"Wait, that's it." Katherine asked incredulously. Jer looked her over, chewing carefully.

"Well,yeah." Jeremy said slowly as he gazed at her questioningly. "I accept your apology. You seem pretty sincere. Plus I'm alive now so I can't really hold a grudge. It all worked out. For me anyways."

Katherine's mouth moved wordlessly in shock as she stared at Jeremy in disbelief. Jeremy stared back at her in slight amusement as he began to dig out another scoop of cake.

"Plus," He said lowly, smirking slightly. "Mat said I was your first. So I had to go easy on you."

Katherine blushed slightly and Jer laughed in surprise before ramming his mouth full of cake. Looking up at Katherine curiously, Jer continued to chew.

"Not just that, but I'm surprised I got an apology from you at all." Jeremy said thoughtfully. Katherine glanced up at Jer's pensive expression, watching as his eyes rolled slowly over her features. "I honestly didn't think you'd do it."

Katherine resisted the urge to squirm under Jeremy's intense stare and instead smirked with feigned confidence.

"Well you know me." Katherine purred suggestively. "Always surprising people."

Jer raised an eyebrow, obviously not fooled by her act.

"Yeah, I guess that must be it." Jeremy said sarcastically as he turned back to the cake. He had made a steady dent in it and as Katherine looked over it she was grudgingly impressed by his gusto. "Hey do you want some?"

Jeremy asked the question as if it just suddenly occurred to him. Katherine's nose wrinkled as she firmly shook her head, staring at the cake with accusing eyes.

"You sure? Matt's apology cakes are the best." Jeremy said appreciatively as he took another forkful. "Back when he and Elena were together he used to bring one over to our house whenever he and Elena got into a fight. Pretty soon Elena would just start to pick fights over stupid things just so he would bring us a cake. When she dumped him I think I was hit harder by it than either of them cause no Matt equals no cake. Now, I honestly think they're half the reason I keep him around. The other half is that he's awesome, obviously."

Jeremy chuckled at his joke looking at Katherine carefully. Through his description Katherine's face went from a subconscious scowl to a something distinctly softer. Her eyes became tender and a small smile lit up her face as he described his reason for keeping Matt and Jeremy smirked in triumph.

"I knew it." Jeremy said casually as he stuffing the cake into his mouth. Katherine blinked at him, obviously confused before Jeremy clarified, eyes alight with mischief. "You like him."

"What?" Katherine nearly shouted in shock, looking at Jeremy as though he was insane. Jeremy's grin widened.

"You _like_ him like him!" Jeremy teased laughingly as he dipped his finger in the cakes icing. Sucking the chocolate off with a slight slurp, he grinned brightly at Katherine's glare. "You have a crush on Matty boy."

"I think this cake is going straight from your mouth up to your brain because you might be malfunctioning or something. Or you're crazy. You could always be crazy." Katherine said scathingly, glaring steadily at Jeremy before yanking his fork out of his hand. "I do not even know why you would think I had a _crush_ on Donovan. I _don't_ just in case that isn't clear you."

Taking a large scoop of cake and shoving it into her mouth, Katherine chewed angrily as Jeremy looked her over with amusement.

"Sure you don't." Jer said patronizingly as he yanked the fork out of her hand. Taking a large bite of cake Jeremy stared at her with unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. "He's too good for you, you know?"

It was like she was hit by a car. Katherine looked up sharply to Jeremy, swallowing the cake in her mouth reflexively.

"Is he now?" Katherine choked out, pretending to have her mouth filled with cake. Jeremy rose an eyebrow incredulously at her.

"You used to kill people Katherine. Matt does charity work and cooks apology cakes." Jeremy swallowed slowly, studying Katherine's face carefully. "It would be some type of miracle if it worked out between you two. Or just pure dumb luck."

Katherine suddenly felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart and soaked in ice cold water all at once. Swallowing with slight difficulty Katherine looked away from Jeremy's face, instead choosing to stare at the cake steadily.

"Yeah, well, good thing he's only the father of my child. In this day and age that title does not seem to require any romantic involvement, or really any involvement at all so…score." Katherine said halfheartedly as she brushed some invisible lint of her pants. "Plus, I already told you I _don't_ like him."

"Yeah, you said that." Jeremy said dismissively as he forked out some more cake. Pointing the fork at Katherine he looked into her eyes with unexpected playfulness. "But did you really mean it?"

"_Yes_." Katherine snapped testily as she got up from her bar stool. "Look, I have a thing."

Jeremy's stare penetrated her and she had to turn her face from his intense gaze. The boy only sucked the chocolate off his teeth loudly as he shrugged.

"Yeah, alright. See you around." Jer said easily as he forked more cake into his mouth.

"Yeah." Katherine muttered feebly as she turned out of the room. She didn't even bother to analyze that statement (See you around? Were they friends now or something?) as she rushed out of the Salvatore house as fast as her pitifully human feet could take her.

What is wrong with me?

She thought irritably to herself as she passed through the front door. Rushing down the steps to her car, Katherine fumbled agitatedly with her keys, her fingers shaking with the strength of her held back tears.

I mean it's not like I even like Donovan. I can't _like_ Donovan. Why _would_ I even like Donovan? The sex? No, it can't be that. It was great but I know the difference between physical and emotional. The food? Well, big fucking whoop if he cooks for me, I can get fucking take out just as easily! I mean, who cares if he's got nice arms and great hands or the fact that he's nicer to me than anyone has ever been in years or that he manages to be cute and sexy at the same time! What does it matter that he laughs at my jokes and calls me Kathy and makes me laugh and smile more than I have in decades, that's no reason for me to go and start liking the guy! Even if I'm having his kid and even if I want the kid to have his smile and eyes that does not mean I feel anything for him! It just means…It means…

Katherine gave up in frustration, closing her eyes against the hot liquid pooling behind them and leaning her forehead against the cool surface of her car. Running over Jeremy's words in her head Katherine banged her forehead gently against her car.

Baby Gilbert was right.

I know that we would never work out and that he's a better person than I've ever been. I know that he is sweet, and human, and kind. I know that he could never like someone like me who's so fucked up and basically ruined his friend's lives! I know all that…but it's not like I can just turn it all off anymore.

Oh, god I'm falling for Wonder Boy.

* * *

**Early week treat for all of you! I was completely inspired by last week's ep (which I was forced to watch over the weekend because school runs my life) and I kind of loved it. Well, for one I think I'm slowly going to the Steroline side (Stefan – Caroline) though I do still love me some Klaus… though Tyler just seems like a complete jerkbag of a boyfriend now! Someone has to literally die for this boy to show up! That was kind of upsetting to be honest… but back to my point, did anyone else see Matty at the funeral? Our baby was seventh wheeling like a boss! I love him to pieces! The whole time I saw him standing there I was just like 'Matty needs some lovin' and that is where this chappie came from. **

**Sorry if I'm movin a bit too fast for you guys but I knew I wanted Jer's apology in this chap and I knew I wanted some bonding so this came out. Speaking of Jeremy I also love him immensely, I just think he is the sweetest thing and I think that reflects in this chapter. (Matt, Jer, Stef, Damon, Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline are my favorite characters if you were wondering****) I Love love love your reviews please keep them coming and tell me what you think of this chapter and last week's episode! Kay, I love you guys I'm going to go read some Frankenstein now byyyyeee!**

**A xx**


End file.
